mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
List of All Final Questions
2010-2013 A :"Anyone else have the phobia that batman's going to smash your head into the mirror while you're peeing?" :— Episode 128: Y Tu Hermano Tambien :"Apart from the well known book, "Ghost Cats: Human Encounters with Feline Spirits" by Dusty Rainbolt, what other evidence is there for the existence of an afterlife for cats?" :— Episode 70: Spit on a Dog :"Are a kangaroo's fingers flexible enough to pick up a can or a magazine?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Are there dogs in the new batman movie?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 B :"BASKETBALL: What is "verified swag" and where I can purchase it?" :— Episode 49: More Power :"Bobby Vernier ate my french bread pizza, and i am still angry?" :— Episode 82: Fried Green Lockout C :"Can a kid with a very mild concussion go to dave and busters?" :— Episode 112: The Channing Switcheroo :"Can a man knock out a gorilla using only hand to hand combat?" :— Episode 24: Hey Hon, How's Your Day :"Can babys see spirits ?" :— Episode 45: The Loom :"Can birds get allergies?" :— Episode 01: Gettin’ Beebed :"Can i eat a turkey and cheddar crackers lunchables while pregnant?" :— Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back :"Can I legally change my birthdate? I was born October 9th and I would like to change it to Halloween." :— Episode 57: Batman: Generations :"Can my husband use Activia (the yogurt) or is it just for women?" :— Episode 147: The Legend of Corn Cob Boy :"Can pregnant women go swimming? Is it possible for pregnant women to go swimming without unintentionally drowning the baby? How can the baby breath if the vagina is under water? Should the mother keep her vagina above the water so the baby can breathe through it?" :— Episode 66: Beaches: The Book of the Movie :"Can spiders have fun?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Can you get a tattoo while breastfeeding?" :— Episode 138: Under the Bottom :"Can you grow a rose with the waters of your tears?" :— Episode 73: Gooshing from the Johnson's :"Can you help me stop thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog?" :— Episode 40: Fresh Out of Aardvarks :"Can you send me some free yugioh cards?" :— Episode 127: UNK :"Can you take parakeets in the shower with you?" :— Episode 05: Mega-Jessup :"Can you train a cat to know when it's your birthday?" :— Episode 79: Who Guginoed? :"Could dragon ball z be possible in some way?" :— Episode 93: Dax is All :"Cowabunga...does anyone still use this term in everyday conversation?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 D :"Did anyone else hated Alan Alda in MASH?" :— Episode 77: The Hole Shebang :"Did Kel from Kenan and Kel really die?" :— Episode 88: The Lion, The Witch and the Boyskinz :"Did you ever guest star on The Golden Girls?" :— Episode 64: Giant Scott Bakula :"Do you have to mentally add the prices if you work at subway?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Do you learn how to twerk or do you just know how?" :— Episode 184: YOLT :"Does a fart contain DNA?" :— Episode 32: The Minnesota Pincher :"Does anyone have a recording of a duck having an orgasm?" :— Episode 120: Shuddering Ectoplasm :"Does Anyone Know Where To Purchase And Or Make A Coffin Shaped Bed?" :— Episode 83: Face 2 Face 3: Tokyo Drift :"Does anyone remember a sudafed commercial that aired from 1992-1993 about a woman and her car?" :— Episode 14: The Secret Life of Ferguson :"Does everyone here live in Texas or what?" :— Episode 169: Mr. Sweats :"Does the Blood of Jesus cover the sins of Neanderthals too or just Homo sapiens?" :— Episode 21: Drunting :"Does the Pringles guy remind you of Friedrich Nietzsche?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Does this story sound too cliche? Male lawyer, plus female cop, plus friction between the two, plus murder, plus mystery?" :— Episode 61: Steak'em and Tubes :"During sexual intercourse.. do you put the balls in?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 E :"Eel help! Has he gone crazy?" :— Episode 115: Womenade F :"From your experience, does TJ Maxx administer a drug test to potential employees?" :— Episode 06: Time Travel President G :"Goofus or Gallant - who is hotter?" :— Episode 143: Daniel Day Nutchuckles H :"Have fear to be touched for bald persons?" :— Episode 164: Gaperboy :"HELP! my boyfriend keeps shouting ILLUMINATI during sex!?" :— Episode 47: Sleeve It :"Help my computer is playing Jackie Chan Adventures and I don't know why?" :— Episode 118: Celebrity Dream Date :"Hey! What's the best kind of pube comb to use?" :— Episode 62: My Dark Twisted Pretzel Fantasy :"Hi, I'm Hector Guerrero Lara and I wanted to know at what age do I tell my son the truth about Santa?" :— Episode 167: Monday Morning Duffy :"How Brits can live in UK which is full of haunted house?" :— Episode 134: Dukes Down, Dunks Up :"How can i be sure i am the real mom to my kid?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"How can i break my wrist fast at home?" :— Episode 119: Drop the Beat, Francis :"How can I grow a Tom Selleck like mustache?" :— Episode 23: Dad Stew :"How can I let King Triton know that I think he's very sexy?" :— Episode 170: Land Before Time But After Pizza :"How can I make my penies longer?" :— Episode 114: Roker Poker :"How can I walk up a wall? I want to walk up a wall." :— Episode 44: Chunk Pump :"How can we request a white waitress without offending anyone?" :— Episode 76: Food Versus Man :"HOW CAN YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DILDO at home?" :— Episode 20: Super Donuts :"HOW COME MY DOG SOUNDS LIKE IT SAYS "LAMP" WHEN IT BARKS?" :— Episode 33: Bramblepelt :"How did Fred Savage go back in time to narrarate himself?" :— Episode 135: TWENTY-DIRT :"How do I tell my parents that I am a horse?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"How do you get spaghetti stains out of underwear?" :— Episode 37: Hickey on my Heart :"How do you initiate touch on a first date if you do lazer tag?" :— MaxFunDrive 2011 :"How do you say "beanbag chairs" in French?" :— Episode 150: Wolf School :"How long have you been using Yahoo! Answers?" :— Episode 36: Candlenights :"How long have you had a crush on Gary Busey?" :— Episode 101: Sext Fiction :"How long should I sit on the Loo to chase these Tuesday blues away?" :— Episode 89: Grab the Merkin :"How much are 120 silly bandz worth?" :— Episode 157: Chris Sabones :"How much does a pyramid cost?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"How much does Africa cost?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"How much beer is a dog supposed to drink?" :— Episode 42: Cracklin' Mendes :"How to do extreme couponing?" :— Episode 50: Forever a Whitford, Nary a Cooper :"How would you describe the difference in Tia and Tamera's personalities?" :— Episode 158: The Taco Nexus I :"I have canker sores in my mouth,is it bad to eat spicy doritos?" :— Episode 69: Krumbelievable :"I have diarrhea should i go to college?" :— Episode 171: The Sweetin Furnace :"I just got out of jail. When is NWA World Championship Wrestling on?" :— Episode 12: The Last Frownbender :"I love green day very much.where do u live?" :— Episode 162: Mystery at the Petting Zoo :"I need every insult the rock (dwayne johnson) ever made?" :— Episode 153: God Made a Bridge Troll :"I need love potion ingredients, help please?" :— Episode 03: My Walnut is a Temple :"I think I have Pepsi stuck in my lungs. What should I do?" :— Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement :"I wanna join the illuminati and be come famous with basketball?" :— Episode 152: Heaton Up :"I'm convinced i am a potato?" :— Episode 106: Bicentennial Dad IF :"If batman parents are died, Then how was he born?" :— Episode 180: Candlenights IV :"If God is all good, why did he let me diarrhea in my pants on the Ferris wheel at the fair?" :— Episode 53: Doctor Jamilton :"If ur in a car crash with a girl is it still ok to ask her 2 the prom when her legs heal?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"If you could take a walk on the sky, would you do it with a smile?" :— Episode 59: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 2 :"you ride a horse to school does the pincipal have to take care of it??" :— Episode 186: Nipple Aesthetics :"If you surgically attach two guys together in a 69 position, will the pee just go round-and-round in an endless cycle?" :— Episode 71: Swaddling :"I'm bored. What do you do for fun? It is raining out also, and I am an old man." :— Episode 55: Spaghettageddon :"In home alone, why did the camera-man just film everything and not call the cops?" :— Episode 113: Dolphin Jockey IS :"Is it a good idea to use a sex doll as a martial arts striking and grappling dummy?" :— Episode 43: A Horse Called Robbie :"Is it bad to give my 6 month year old baby a little french onion dip?" :— Episode 129: Krumping Across America :"Is it considered cheating if you have sex with someone telepathically?" :— Episode 51: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face :"Is it considered cheating if you sleep with the demon that is possessing your Wife or Girlfriend?" :— Episode 80: For and By Dummos :"Is it good to be a pilot?" :— Episode 140: Hops for Pops :"Is it illegal to push a live moose out of a airplane in alaska?" :— Episode 58: Manifest Goodburger :"Is it normal for a woman to arrive on a date dressed as a clown?" :— Episode 97: Stevurkel :"Is it normal that I eat my hot pockets in the dark? Update: Ham & cheese." :— Episode 144: Kick it Forward :"Is it normal to urinate when you have an orgasim Or is that urine? I really want to know if this is normal?" :— Episode 10: Pluto Jesus vs The Sex Hydra :"Is it OK to bring Jellybeans on a plane?" :— Episode 02: Holding a Stranger's Hand :"Is it ok to defrost chicken in a pool?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Is it okay for a dang 30 year old man to watch Goosebumps?" :— Episode 122: In Your Tarzan Boy :"Is it ok to carry a stab proof vest in a luggage at the airport?" :— MaxFunDrive 2012 :"Is it possible for a ferret to hide a fushigi ball?¿?" :— Episode 121: Dyump :"Is it possible to break your titty bone?" :— Episode 148: The Best Part of Waking Up and Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Is it possible to get sick from farting a lot under your covers at night and then opening them in the morning?" :— Episode 178: Freedom to Burger Out :"Is it possible to make toast in a microwave? Please I am craving toast (pregnant) and at work.?" :— Episode 176: Wizard Beard Decade :"Is it true if you take a cops badge that there not a cop anymore and your the cop?" :— Episode 165: Johnny Billyseed :"Is it weird I'm really attracted to Don Henley from The Eagles?" :— Episode 185: Draining a Niner :"Is kelly clarkson a virgin?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Is mr.pringles still alive?" :— Episode 156: The Sound of One Hand Twerking :"Is Nickelback a good band to listen to while trying to get rid of a meth addiction?" :— Episode 133: Candlenights the IIIrd :"Is taylor swift illuminati?" :— Episode 13: The Life Moustache :"Is tea just gay coffee?" :— Episode 34: Make it Magic :"Is the movie Jumanji based on a true story?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Is there any wimpier musician than James Taylor?" :— Episode 139: Minority Groundhog Report :"Is there going to be a Good Burger 2 movie coming out?" :— Episode 96: Ven Conmigo a Jurrasic Park :"It turns out that guy in Miami who was eating the other guys face was a conservative, no surprise there?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 J K L M :"Me and my girlfriend want to have a roleplaying sex based on the Terminator.?" :— Episode 75: Everbuddies :"My goldfish are very quiet?" :— Episode 25: Freak in the Bedroll :"My son didn't eat his potato salad. Is he gay?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"My son thinks high school is going to be like High School Musical. What should I do?" :— Episode 60: Discretion for Miles :"My two hamsters escaped my hamster city and settled in my wall and won't listen to reason?" :— Episode 92: Ten Thousand Throbs :"My urine smells like Worchester sauce...what gives?" :— Episode 27: Immersion Therapy :"My veins spell out K.I.N.G, is this common? any significance?" :— Episode 35: Teach Me How to Holi-Dougie N :"Need tips on telling the difference between Ben Stiller and Adam Sandler?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"need to know the 411 on napkin rings?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Notice there are no photos of Jesus with a hat?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 O :"Opinions on the name Pretzil for a girl?" :— Episode 142: Tom Bosley Upskirts P :"Poll: Should I get high today?" :— Episode 29: The Quickening Q :"Quiditch for dogs? Is this true..?" :— Episode 46: Todd 'N Tony Stew R S :"Shooting a Ghost, do u think it could work?" :— Episode 126: Blast My Cache :"Smoke coming from belly button!!?" :— Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey :"Star Wars fans, can a Jedi use the Jedi Mind trick to induce labor?" :— Episode 84: Face 2 Face 4: Sippin' on Chillerz :"Still i feel intrest for indian moms...wanna talk to them is there any one to share my exact feelings plz.?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 T U V W :"Was anybody else touched by 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button?'" :— Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles :"What are dogs made out of?" :— Episode 179: Tuesdays with Luncho :"What are some good songs against illuminati without cussing?" :— Episode 136: Taken Babies :"What are the benefits of circumcising a hamster?" :— Episode 22: Lovegoose :"What are the vegetables at subway? List ALL of them? Dont just guess please" :— Episode 132: iJolene :"What around-the-house stuff can I use to make my daughter look like Benjamin Franklin?" :— Episode 141: Dan the Man with the Flan Plan :"What can I use as an alternative to milk to get the calcium i need for strong healthy boners?" :— Episode 56: Wet Hugs :"What country is Queen Latifah ruler of?" :— Episode 38: The Brain Wife :"what determines a moose's coloration?" :— Episode 175: Torsey :"What do you think of the idea of people evolving like Pokemon?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"What does an owl look like and why?" :— Episode 95: Giamatti, Go! :"What happens at a Paul McCartney concert?" :— Episode 160: The Ballad of Dunkleman :"What helpful tip could you give to attract a lady pharmists?" :— Episode 31: Husky Eyes :"What inventions did Paul Bunyan make?" :— Episode 168: I Say Wopato :"What is cilantro?" :— Episode 163: The Smoochatorium :"What is Justin Bieber's cell phone number ?" :— Episode 09: A Tight Rectangular Chassis :"What is taylor swifts favorite foods at cracker barrel?" :— Episode 145: Three's Company High :"What is the boiling point of semen?" :— Episode 117: Romneycoladas :"What is the difference between Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Haley Joel Osment?" :— Episode 123: Contraband Future Dildos :"What is the earliest age that you should use anabolic steroids?" :— Episode 26: Bases Loaded :"What is the exact angle for getting gold properly with a sluice box?" :— Episode 85: Candlenights 2011 Special :"What is the least amount of Equipment I need to make DUBSTEP?" :— Episode 166: Boys in the House :"What is the opposite of being a gynecologist?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"What kills aunts fast ?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"What parts of the body can be shown in a MEDIUMCORE porno movie??" :— Episode 159: Home Alone Castle Doctrine :"What the heck is masturbating?" :— Episode 174: Starbucks Castle Doctrine :"What time does Pizza hut open?" :— Episode 86: Get It :"What would be a good tattoo inspired by the book The Time Traveler's Wife?" :— Episode 81: Pizza Roll Suicide :"Whats the difference between anorexic and balsamic?" :— Episode 17: Just the Stats, Fats :"What's wrong about being sexually attracted to Pokémon?" :— Episode 52: Ruggratz :"When were dogs invented?? ?" :— Episode 90: Dworp WHERE :"Where are birds ears at.?" :— Episode 125: Tuggies :"Where can I buy the 2004 movie Catwomam?" :— Episode 103: KORBEN DALLAS :"Where can I buy the smallest rice cooker?" :— Episode 181: Boycar :"Where can I find a plastic spatula for my George Foreman Grill?" :— Episode 15: The Armpit Hat :"Where can i find Adult race car bed?" :— Episode 54: Thorwatch 2011 :"Where can I find Gordon Ramsay fan fictions?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Where can I find professor snape porn?" :— Episode 98: Two 'til Tulsa :"Where can I get some spaghetti in Denver?" :— Episode 172: Juggalo Church Camp :"Where do I find the new Justin Beaver CD for my teenaged son?" :— Episode 16: Coach :"Where do wizards live?" :— Episode 124: This Is Our Rumors :"Where does the fire go when the fire goes out?" :— Episode 151: Orb is Horse :"Where is a good place to eat if you like to watch old people spill stuff?" :— Episode 177: Juicy Crust :"Who is a bigger star ALF or Tony Danza?" :— Episode 94: The Secrets of Dilbert :"Who thinks Bea Arthur should have been buried in a cemetery instead of cremated?" :— Episode 137: Tangentz :"Who was your favorite beatle from the band the beatles?" :— Episode 105: Daymare Pile of Watercolor Donors WHY :"Why are there so many gay Burger King commercials?" :— Episode 102: The Placenta and the Bear :"Why cant I stop watching porn and what is your favorite disney movie?" :— Episode 63: R.I.P.B.E.P. :"Why do black men LOVE eating chips at the beach? Is it to be energized for us ladies before they take a dip? Do black men LOVE eating potato chips at the beach so they can have the chips before the dips in the water while covering our faces with lovely kisses?" :— Episode 104: I Hate You, Ron :"Why do chinese people eat food?" :— Episode 28: The Bagel Bite Tree :"Why do I very often dream that I'm wearing diapers?" :— Episode 116: Ritter Rider :"Why does everyone think son of the mask was so bad?" :— Episode 131: Outliers :"Why does my son make laser gun noises in the bathroom?" :— Episode 154: DDSM :"Why does my vagina smell like doritos?" :— Episode 41: Barry Fresh :"Why is Bruce Willis bald?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Why is it illegal to steal someones horse or a parakeet but its perfectly legal to steal someone's girlfriend?" :— Episode 39: Peepum's Nastygum :"Why would a 6 ft 3 man who looks like jay-z be alot more depressed then a 5 ft 6 guy who looks like jay-z?" :— Episode 67: Borrowed from a Horse :"Will a Horse poop out a wallet, or will it get stuck somewhere in its digestive system?" :— Episode 68: Never Stop Dancing :"Will Barack Obama pay for my cat food?" :— Episode 108: The Garfield Monstrosity :"Womens health: sesame seed looking thing on my vagina?" :— Episode 11: The Lesbian Apocalypse :"Would Christianity be as popular as it is today, if the Jesus was depicted more like Danny Devito?" :— Episode 91: Feeding Frenzy X Y :"You answer my question now how can i get in touch with Ellen DeGeneres help?" :— Episode 146: Kenan By Way of Kel Z Category:Segments